tribe8strandsoffatefandomcom-20200215-history
Sundering
Base AP Cost: Varies Base Activation Difficulty: Varies (Requires Fate Point) Activation Time: Varies Power Aspect: Varies Power Source: The Seed Affinity Ability: Sundering Overview Sundering is the opposite of Synthesis – it is completely rooted in the physical world of the flesh. Sundering is actually the affinity ability used with a collectionactually a collection of powers that share a common affinity ability and Power Source (The Seed). While there are other elements that fall under the umbrella of Sundering (such as Atmosphere, become lost in sensation, etc.) only the Sundering powers are covered here. Failure of a Sundering activation roll causes Equilibrium Stress . Modifiers Z’bri can augment their Sundering by causing pain to others – similarly, when confronted with a lack of fear or emotion or when cut off from the ability to cause sensation they can receive penalties. Modifiers for Sundering are as follows: Powers Animation House Melanis Power Aspect: Animation (Craft Power Item) Base AP Cost: 4 Activation Difficulty: 1 Melanis animation follows the rules for Craft Power Item. They have the modifier of Power Charge. All items crafted by a Melanis must be completely organic in nature. Appeasement House Sangis Power Aspect: Flesh Sculpting (Shapeshifting) Base AP Cost: 9 Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: One turn Sangis can mold their flesh or others, using the shapeshifting rules. Spin generated on the activation roll results in 2 additional temporary AP to be used for purchasing abilities or advantages. When used on another living thing, Appeasement is opposed by Willpower. Appeasement can also be used a maneuver to make a physical attack, using the Sangis’ Sundering affinity ability as the WR. Assimilation House Flemis Power Aspect: Biological Absorption AP Cost: 6 Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: Extended action Assimilation allows the Flemis to absorb biological material into its own mass. Doing so against a living, resisting target is a physical attack using the Z’bri’s Sundering ability as the WR. A defeated result means that the target has been absorbed into the Z’bri. The mass of the target is added to the Flemis’ own size; thus a relatively small Flemis (Size 2) would need to absorb almost one thousand humans to reach Size 3. Flemis are able to use advantages possessed by the beings they have absorbed, including growing additional limbs, armor plating, weaponry, night vision, etc. The Flemis receives a pool of points equal to their Sundering affinity ability that can be used to purchase other advantages. These advantages must be somehow related to the physical changes that the Flemis has made to their body as well as the beings that were absorbed. Note that the Size and ability to use advantages are not permanent - the benefits are lost after a time increment equal to the margin of success of the activation roll + the Z’bri’s Sundering affinity ability. Assimilation can also be used as a maneuver to make a standard attack, adding the Flemis’ Sundering affinity ability as the Weapon Rating. Atmosphere Power Aspect: Z'bri House (Flemis, Koleris, Melanis, Sangis) (Pulse Power Attack) AP Cost: 6 Activation Time: Free Action (Attack or Maneuver is a Simple Action) Modifiers: Aura Only (-1), Effortless (0), Expansive (+1), Persistent (+2) Atmosphere works identically for all Houses, though the precise effects are different. Atmosphere is intended to be a subtle influence, dealing low-level constant stress to those within the vicinity of the Z'bri.By spending a Fate point, the Z'bri activates their Atmosphere. Everyone in the zone the Atmosphere is in suffers a mental attack with an Explosive Rating of 3. The attack roll is at -2. Z'bri cannot make a direct attack using Atmosphere. The Atmosphere affects a radius in zones equal to the Z'bri's Sundering affinity ability, but takes a penalty to the explosive rating of -2 for each additional band of zones. Any consequences that result from an Atmosphere attack depend on the Z'bri. Flemis Atmosphere inflicts consequences relating to loss of free will and inability to act against the Flemis. Koleris Atmosphere inflicts consequences that increase anger and rage and lower the character's self-control. Melanis consequences represent lost memories and knowledge that the Melanis has taken from the character.Sangis Atmosphere consequences relate to the breaking down of taboos and giving into perverse desires. Chaining House Melanis Power Aspect: Chaining (Transmutate Matter) Base AP Cost: 7 Activation Difficulty: 2 + Mass Modifier + Severity of Change Activation Time: Special Melanis have the ability to meld other Z’bri into any object. The object can be living or nonliving, the end result is an unholy combination of the two. The modifiers from the Transmute Matter ability apply. The amount of time required for the Chaining is an time increment equal to the total of the mass and change modifiers, minus the margin of success of the activation roll. Spin generated by the activation roll results in an additional reduction in the interval required by two steps. Melanis may also use Chaining to graft items on themselves. They gain a +2 bonus on their activation roll when doing so. The target of Chaining must also defend against a mental attack equal to the activation roll, opposed by Willpower. The Melanis adds its Sundering affinity ability and severity of the change as an Edge to the roll. Consequences represent the process driving the target mad. This attack also applies to Melanis using Chaining on themselves. Chaining is permanent unless removed by another power. Chaining may be used as a maneuver to make an attack on a human or other animal. This is resolved as a physical attack using the Melanis’ Sundering affinity ability as the WR. Exsanguination House Koleris Power Aspect: Exsanguination (Ranged Power Attack) Base AP Cost: 5 Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: Free Action (Attack or Manuever as a Simple Action). The Koleris can forcibly purge all of the target’s bodily fluids. This a persistent Ranged Power attack that ignores armor, using the Koleris’ Sundering affinity ability +2 as the Weapon Rating. Soul Stealing House Sangis Power Aspect: Soul Stealing (Possession) Base AP Cost: 5 Activation Time: Simple Action Soul Stealing uses the same rules as Possession. Failure on the mental attack roll results in loss of Equilibrium for the Z’bri as normal for Sundering. The One Thought House Flemis Power Aspect: Telepathic Assault (Ranged Power attack) AP Cost: 4 Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: Free Action (Attack or Maneuver is a Simple Action) The Flemis can mount a mental assault, dealing Mental stress to their target. The Weapon Rating is equal to the Z’bri’s Sundering ranks, and the attack is opposed by Willpower.Consequences reflect horrible images and sensations inflicted on the target; a defeated result severs the target’s connection to the River of Dream. In addition, this attack is persistent, inflicting three less stress each round. Otherwise this power follows all of the guidelines of a ranged power attack. The Shattering House Koleris Power Aspect: Shattering Touch (Melee Power Attack) AP Cost: 3 Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: Free Action (Attack or Manuever as a Simple Action). The Koleris can shatter with a touch, breaking inanimate objects and rupturing organs and breaking bones of living things. This is a Melee Power Attack that ignores armor, using the Koleris’ Sundering affinity ability +2 as the Weapon Rating. Category:Advantages Category:Powers Category:Sundering Category:Z'bri